Sempre
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Sou importante?"


Nome: Sempre

Autor: Doomsday

Tipo: Drabble

Gênero: Romance

Classificação: K+

Foco: Severus/Hermione

Capa da Fic: -

Link Para a Fic: -

**Item:** _Cachecol_

**N.A.:** _Fic feita para o XXVI Challenge Relâmpago do fórum Marauder's Map. E espero não ser a única participante. Rá, conhece aquela coisa que chamam de DH, aqui não existe, ok? E sim, amo um clichê, você não?_

_Bom, se gosta, aproveite._

_Se não gosta, boa sorte e clique em Voltar ou X._

_Se vai se arriscar, valeu!_

_Não ganho nada com essa fanfic e por escrever com esses personagens. Nenhum deles me pertence, pois se me pertencessem tudo seria muito diferente._

_Boa Leitura._

_

* * *

  
_

**Sempre**

_por Doomsday_

Sentou-se na frente da lareira, observando como o fogo lambia a madeira, queimando-a por dentro e só então por fora. Era diferente. Era estranho. Porém, se pensasse bem, o que estava sendo normal em sua vida nos últimos anos? Em seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts tudo fora confusão, escapara de mortes, de machucados horríveis, de ser expulsa. Mas ganhara dois amigos, dois irmãos. Então, os anos passaram, os anos correram rápidos, as aventuras aconteciam em ritmos alucinantes. Quase não conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinha de estar viva. Conhecera pessoas que somente pensavam em poder, mas também pessoas boas. Pessoas que sofreram a vida toda, e pessoas que ainda sofriam.

Respirou fundo. Era assim que pensava nele: uma pessoa que sofrera a vida toda, e que ainda sofria. Apertou os braços contra o peito, puxando as pontas do cachecol. Gostava de usar aquele cachecol no inverno, e passava dias usando somente aquele, fora um presente dele depois da Guerra. Gostava da cor, apesar de achar que era horrível usar preto sendo que sua pele era clara. Sorriu, mesmo sentindo-se triste. Sentia falta das aulas, sentia falta de vê-lo andando pela classe de aula brigando com os alunos. Sentia falta de vê-lo bravo, porque assim, ao menos o via. A madeira soltou alguns pequenos estalos e seus olhos saíram de foco, as imagens do fim da Guerra voltando em sua mente.

_Andou pelos corredores do castelo vendo os estragos, as pessoas machucadas. Queria poder ajudar, mas tinha que encontrá-lo, tinha que dizer a ele que o plano tinha dado certo, que as coisas ocorreram do modo como eles planejaram. Andou até deixar de escutar os gritos de vitória, os gritos de dor e pedidos de ajuda. Estava perto das masmorras, descendo cada vez mais, a perna esquerda latejando com o machucado, a varinha bem segura na mão direita. Queria achá-lo logo, parecia que a cada passo que dava era um passo a mais na demora para encontrá-lo, e a sensação de que algo dera errado era cada vez maior._

_Escutou sussurros vindo de uma sala fechada no fim do corredor e correu, abaixando a varinha ao entrar e ver que ele estava sentado no fundo da sala, as cadeiras espalhadas, quebradas, queimadas. Correu até ele, ajoelhando-se a seu lado, vendo-o sangrando na cabeça. O líquido vermelho descendo por sua testa._

_"Professor?" __Snape abriu os olhos, fitando Hermione. Viu que ele estava com os olhos baços, e teve medo de que poderia desmaiar em pouco tempo. "Venha, vou levá-lo a Enfermaria."_

___"Srta. Granger..." Ouviu a voz dele fraca, a boca abrindo-se devagar para falar. "Deu certo?"_

___"Sim!" Disse animada por ele estar perguntando sobre isso, a idéia dele para atraírem Voldemort para dentro do castelo dera certo, e Harry terminara com tudo aquilo._

___"Ótimo." Viu-o levantar-se devagar, reclamando de dor em alguns momentos, mas conseguindo mover-se bem. Observou que a mão direita dele não desgrudava das costelas, e temeu que ele estivesse ferido ali._

___"Professor, está ferido?"_

___"Srta. Granger, volte e diga a Diretora que mandarei uma coruja..."_

___"Não." Viu o rosto dele virar-se em sua direção, os olhos negros ainda mais escuros com a falta de luz de verdade na sala._

___"Srta. Granger não estamos com tempo para..."_

___"Está ferido." Apontou para as costelas dele, mas o viu fechando o sobre-tudo com mais força, escondendo aquilo dela._

___"Srta. Granger, estou mandando..."_

___"Não!" Disse firme. Não o deixaria ir embora ferido. Ele fora o herói daquilo tudo, era necessário cuidar dele, deixá-lo bem. As pessoas tinham que saber a verdade sobre ele. "Vou levá-lo até a Enfermaria, depois pode fugir e se esconder se quiser, mas deixe-me levá-lo até lá."_

___Viu que Snape fitava-a sério, como que pensando no castigo perfeito para essa afronta. Porém, ele assentiu, andando cambaleante até a porta, passando pelo batente e dirigindo-se ao corredor. Hermione correu para alcançá-lo, ficando a seu lado, caso ele precisasse de ajuda._

___E os dias passaram, Hermione ajudou na reconstrução das partes danificadas do castelo, e a cada momento que tinha livre, ia até a Enfermaria vê-lo. Ele estava desacordado há mais de três dias, os ferimentos nas costelas eram mais graves do que pensara, e sentira-se bem por tê-lo feito ir até lá, sabe-se lá o que poderia ter acontecido com ele caso não o tivesse forçado a ir. Na noite do quarto dia, tinha se despedido de Madame Pomfrey e estava sentada em uma cadeira ao lado da maca dele, lendo um livro, apenas esperando que ele se movesse, ou desse indícios de que acordaria, estava começando a ficar preocupada com esse estado de coma dele. Já passava-se da meia-noite quando o ouviu dizer:_

___"Ainda estuda, Srta. Granger?"_

___Levantou os olhos do livro, observando rosto magro do Professor repousar no travesseiro. Sorriu, feliz de verdade por ele finalmente ter acordado. Levantou-se, aproximando-se mais da cama, e sorriu enquanto falava._

___"Finalmente, Professor. Estávamos começando a nos preocupar." O viu sentar-se na cama, o rosto deixando transparecer parte da dor que deveria estar sentindo. "Vou chamar Madame..."_

___"Um momento, Srta. Granger." Hermione parou no lugar, olhando-o nos olhos. Estava tão alegre por vê-lo acordado que sentia que o sorriso em seu rosto nunca mais desapareceria. "O que faz aqui?"_

_"Estava esperando o Senhor acordar." Explicou sentindo-se um pouco envergonhada pelo modo como ele perguntara isso, parecia que ele não a queria perto. "Fiquei preocupada pelo estado que o encontrei na sala de aula."_

_"Pois bem, Granger, já estou bem, pode ir."_

_"Mas..." Começou, mas ele a cortou._

_"Não preciso de pena, Granger. Estou bem. Pode se retirar." O tom de voz dele era frio, e Hermione quis gritar. Não estava ali por pena, estava ali porque importava-se com ele._

_"Não estou aqui por pena. O Senhor nos ajudou a vencer essa Guerra. Estou do lado do Senhor..."_

_"Você não saberia que lado seria esse, Granger." Cortou-a. Hermione sentia lágrimas subindo para seus olhos, e fez força para que elas não escorressem por seu rosto, mas foi inútil. Logo sentiu as lágrimas trilhando suas bochechas._

_"Eu me importo com o Senhor, é por isso que eu fiquei aqui todas as noites. Esperando." Passou as costas da mão pelo rosto, limpando as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. "Fiquei com medo de que o Senhor poderia estar ferido gravemente, que poderia morrer. O Senhor nos salvou, a todos nós. Eu achei que assim alguma coisa mudaria, que poderia ao menos... Como eu sou burra!" Limpou o rosto novamente, apenas fitando-o, e vendo-o fazer o mesmo. Aqueles olhos escuros dele mirando-a com força. __"Nada muda essa história de nojo pelo sangue, não? Nem mesmo o final dessa maldita Guerra. Deus, como eu sou idiota!"_

___Virou-se, saindo de perto da cama dele, mas então o ouviu falar._

___"Srta. Granger, não é o seu sangue." Estancou no lugar com a voz dele, sem virar-se, apenas escutando. "É, definitivamente, pelo fato de que poderia estar em qualquer outro lugar, menos aqui." Virou-se devagar, querendo gritar com ele, mas o viu levantar a mão, sério, pedindo que esperasse terminar de falar. "Porém, aprecio sua preocupação, agradeço que preocupou-se comigo enquanto estava..."_

___"Não preciso de seu agradecimento. Não fiz por obrigação." Cortou-o, a raiva de vê-lo agira assim fervendo seu sangue._

___"E o motivo seria, Srta. Granger?"_

___Respirou fundo, aproximando-se da cama novamente, olhando-o dentro dos olhos, as mãos fechadas em punhos. Sabia que deveria estar vermelha, estava controlando-se para não gritar tudo que tinha preso na garganta, sabia que não adiantaria de nada. Respirou fundo outra vez antes de começar a falar._

___"Por que o Senhor é importante... pra mim."_

___Dizendo isso virou-se, saindo da Enfermaria sem ouvir mais nada, nem ao menos esperar por resposta. Sabia que ele poderia usar isso contra ela, mas agora já não importava. Nada mais importava. No dia seguinte passou boa parte da tarde do lado de fora do castelo, evitando a área da Enfermaria. Não queria encontrá-lo, e pelo que ouvira, Madame Pomfrey não conseguiria segurá-lo na maca por mais tempo do que a manhã. E por nada queria encontrá-lo; porém, pareceu inevitável ao vê-lo vindo em sua direção, algo preso entre os dedos da mão esquerda._

___"Srta. Granger." Virou-se, olhando-o nos olhos, esperando que ele começasse a dizer o quão inapropriado era o que ela tinha falado no dia anterior, e o quão ridícula ela era por ter pensado em algo como aquilo. "Agradeço sua sinceridade na noite de ontem." ____Ficou em silêncio, não havia o que ser dito, já dissera demais. "Receio que esteja com frio."_

_______Hermione abriu a boca para falar algo, porém, as palavras ficaram presa em sua garganta, o viu levantar as mãos e o que tinha na mão esquerda era um cachecol. Viu-o enrolando o tecido em seu pescoço, o rosto sério, aquele rosto bravo, das aulas, mas os olhos examinavam o seu, como que procurando algo. Sentiu a ponta dos dedos dele roçando eu seu pescoço enquanto enrolava o tecido, deixando-o apertado o suficiente. Sentiu a mão dele encaixar-se em seu rosto, e inclinou-o na direção da mão dele, sentindo como estava fria. Fechou os olhos inconscientemente, sabendo que ele estava lhe examinando._

_______"É importante pra mim também, Srta. Granger. Mais do que deveria."_

_______Hermione abriu os olhos, o rosto dele estava perto do seu, e os fechou novamente, sentindo logo em seguida os lábios dele roçarem em seus lábios, e no instante seguinte, ele afastou-se, voltando ao castelo. Apertou o cachecol no pescoço, um sorriso fraca em seus lábios, ainda quentes pelo toque dos lábios dele. Fora a última vez que o vira._

_____Ouviu a madeira estalar novamente, como se chamasse sua atenção. Já usava o cachecol há três invernos, e isso era uma alegria e uma tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Gostaria de saber dele, gostaria de ter idéia de como ele estava. Levantou-se, apertando mais uma vez o cachecol escuro no pescoço, puxando as pontas enquanto andava até a janela de sua casa. Observou a neve do lado de fora, a rua escura, iluminada apenas em alguns pontos pelos postes de luz muggles. Sorriu disso, ele nunca iria até um lugar como aquele, mas desejava ardentemente que ele fosse, que terminasse aquela conversa, que pudessem ficar juntos._

Olhou pela rua, vendo que não havia ninguém, a não ser por alguém parado debaixo de um dos postes de luz, o rosto coberto por um capuz. Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta, conhecia aquele sobre-tudo, conhecia aquele homem. Correu pela sala, abriu a porta ouvindo sua mãe lhe chamar perguntando onde ia. Ignorou-a, saindo pela porta e indo para a rua, parando perto do homem debaixo do posto de luz. Sabia que era ele, _tinha_ que ser ele.

"Vejo que ainda usa o cachecol, Srta. Granger." Snape disse tirando o capuz, observando-a.

"Um presente que me faz lembrar do Senhor." Disse sorrindo e querendo chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

"Ainda sou importante Srta. Granger?" Snape observava a garota a sua frente, as mãos dela tremiam segurando o cachecol negro.

"Sempre." Sabia o que aquilo significava, e queria jogar seu braços no pescoço dele, beijá-lo, terminar aquela conversa de antes. Snape sorriu. Não que o sorriso fosse como os outros, ela sabia que ele nunca sorriria abertamente como qualquer outra pessoa, mas aquele sorriso lhe dizia muitas coisas. "Sou importante?"

Encaixou sua mão no rosto dela, vendo-a incliná-lo contra sua pele, sorrindo.

"Sempre... Hermione."

Inclinou-se, roçando novamente aos lábios dela, dessa vez, terminando o beijo que começaram a tanto tempo atrás. "Sempre, Hermione."

_Fim_


End file.
